


Better Than It Ever Was - Springtrap and Deliah Fanfic

by That_crossover_guy



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Mentioned Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's), Springtrap and Deliah AU, Springtrap isn't Purple Guy, William Afton is not Springtrap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29523660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_crossover_guy/pseuds/That_crossover_guy
Summary: Richard Edwards, Nick Edwards Brother, went to the local Abandoned Fazbears Pizzaria. He and his friends find a lot more than they want to, and Richard ends getting Springlocked, and his friends leave him for dead, little did they know, he didn't die. He came back... he always comes back.Alternate Springtrap fanfic
Relationships: Deliah Edwards/Harry Hurst
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue

**\- Prologue -**

The rain hit against the sidewalk, watering the grass of the neighbouring houses surrounding the once peaceful neighbourhood. The thick, dark clouds covered the sky, only allowing the moon's light to peek out every so often. A group of teens, no older than 17, were walking down the sidewalk, laughing and talking about their day and what they did throughout it.

Each of the kids in the group were well behaved, not getting into any sort of trouble, at least not on purpose. All of them had good grades, and they were all respected people in their neighbourhood.

Standing on the sidewalk's left side was Charles, a good-looking kid with a tight head to boot. He had curly brown hair, grey eyes, and smooth skin. He had a small, newly formed mustache, and he was wearing a pair of glasses to help with his crappy eyesight.

The boy was wearing a black hoodie, brown stretchy pants, and black shoes with white laces. A smirk was on his face as he held a flash-light in his right hand; in fact, everyone in the small group had flashlights, but that was beside the point.

The following person was a girl by the name of Rachel Winchester. She had ginger hair in a ponytail style; a green bow kept the ponytail from falling apart. Her light blue eyes were soft, and her smile warmed the hearts of anyone who was down in the dumps. Her outfit consisted of a purple shirt that she tied up at the right corner, and a pair of ripped blue jeans with black sneakers was considered abnormal.

Next to her was another girl, her name was Vanessa Angel, yes, that was her last name; many people made jokes about it, but she didn't care. Her ghost-white hair and black eyes made her seem like a stereotypical ghost. This was made even more apparent with her ghostly pale skin and her mostly black get-up. Black shirt, black shorts, and black boots, she was the epitome of an emo girl.

Last, but most definitely not least, was Richard Edwards. Richard was considered the 'leader' of the group, mostly because he was what made this merry band of misfits a friend group in the first place. He was considered the 'dork' of the school, continually learning new things about programming, and he was always in the computer lab, where he would spend his lunch hours at school practicing C++.

He had straight brown hair and purplish eyes, they were more of a lavender, but that was due to the abnormal conditions as to how he was born. Neither of his parents had purple eyes, which caused people to assume that it was a congenital disability; however, that wasn't the case because he was the result of a sperm-doner. His father, Marshal Edwards, was infertile, and his older brother, Nicholas Edwards, often referred to as Nick, was what some would call a 'miracle' baby.

Richard's light skin tone and freckles stuck out like a sore thumb, but otherwise, he was your atypical average Florida high-schooler.

Now, you might be asking yourself: What are these kids doing up at 11:30 pm, walking in the pitch black of the night with only flash-lights, in a dangerous neighbourhood in 1999?

Now, as oddly specific as that question may be, the answer was simple; this group of teens were all thrill-seekers.

Typically, most smart kids their age wouldn't be out this late, scampering around the streets of Applestone Ave. in the darkness of the night. However, this group of kids enjoyed the horrors that the night had to offer, and despite the fact it was ungodly amounts of dangerous, to them, it didn't matter.

"Hey, Charles." The softly spoken Vanessa said, her eyes looking down at the ground with a half disinterested look in her eyes as the would-be boy glanced over at the girl. There was a hint of curiosity in the boy's eyes, and his slight smirk grew bigger, indicating that he was interested in what the girl had to say.

"Yes, Vanny? What is it?" The boy responded, causing Vanessa to look straight ahead, a slight blush on her cheeks as Rachel giggled.

Vanny was a 'pet name' that Charles gave the girl ever since they started dating a few weeks ago. Ironically enough, they were the complete polar opposites of each other, which was something that Vanessa liked about their relationship because if they were the same, it would be boring.

However, Vanny was a name he used during their 'private time,' so for him to just blurt it out was… odd, even for him.

"W-Why did you say t-that?!" She said, glancing at the curly-haired boy as he snickered. The blush on her cheeks faded as she sighed, the flow of embarrassment now gone as she began to play with a strand of her hair, signifying that she was nervous about something.

"Where are we even going? We've been walking for an hour now, and we haven't reached the location you wanted to be. What gives?" Vanessa said, her voice still a bit high-pitched after being embarrassed like that.

Charles let out a frustrated sigh; however, as he put his left hand on the back of his neck, the slight smirk was replaced by a bigger smirk. "Oh, well… I was thinking about checking out that abandoned Fazbears just a few more blocks down. People say that place is haunted by the ghosts of the missing children that died there in the '80s." Charles said, his tone of voice could be compared to that of your typical jock, deep and stupid sounding, yet that wasn't his personality at all.

Rachel rolled her eyes, brushing a hand through her hair, taking the bow out of her hair as her ginger locks now reached down past her shoulders. She placed her bow into her pants pocket as she smiled.

"Come on, Charles, you mean to tell me that you think ghosts are real? Has Vanessa rubbed off on you when you bump uglies or something?" Rachel said as Richard stifled a laugh.

"That was low, even for you…" Vanessa said, levelling a non-serious glare at Rachel, who brushed it off.

"Well, if I'm being honest, I've always had an interest in the paranormal, and besides, it wasn't JUST my idea; it was Ricky's too," Charles said, patting Richard on his right shoulder as he sighed.

Richard was also the shortest of the group, standing at a small height of 5'6. The next shortest was Rachel, who was 5'7, then it spiked at Charles, who was 6'1, and then Vanessa, who was 5'9.

"Yeah, so what? I used to go there before they shut down in '89, which, mind you, really irked me." Richard said, balling his right fist up in feigned anger. Richard was known for his temper; however, he was usually cool-headed. The only issue was that if he got angry, he stayed angry for a while, and it was difficult to make him calm down.

"Wow, dude. I ain't saying it's a bad thing; I just didn't want the girls to see me as the weird one. Besides, we all share a history with Freddy's…" Charles said, looking away for a second before sighing.

Truth be told, there used to be a fifth member of the merry band of misfits. His name was Jeremy Fitzgerald. Jeremy was one of the victims in the 'Missing Children's Incident' when Freddy's was still open. Jeremy used to be like a brother to Charles, and when he was announced the be one of the many victims of the incident… needless to say, it broke Charles and the rest of the group's hearts.

"Yeah… but let's not talk about it! Speaking of the place, here it is!" Rachel said as the group walked up to the now-abandoned building. The place looked like an ancient ruin. There was moss growing on the outside walls, and there were even small holes and cracks in some areas. Most of the windows were broken and or built over with wood, and the cartoon versions of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica looked faded; most of the paint was missing, and it looked creepier the closer they got.

"Yeesh, time did not treat this place kindly…" Richard mumbled as he felt someone grab his hand. It was Rachel; she looked nervous.

"Hey… Ricky doesn't this place seem a bit… I don't know… cursed to you?" Rachel asked in a soft tone as Richard gave the ginger a small smile.

"It's fine, it won't take long, we're just exploring the place for a bit then leaving," Richard said, trying to comfort the girl, who gave him a meek smile back.

"Yeah, you're right. **_What could possibly go wrong?_** " Those infamous words fell out of her face, and little did anyone know, but those words impacted one person of the group more heavily than anyone else, metaphorically speaking, that is. One of them wouldn't be making it out of this building alive… and it was all thanks to that saying.

"Yeah, what could… eh heh…" Richard said, rubbing the back of his neck as the group of four approached the building's doors. Charles placed his hand on the push-to-open door, and like magic, it drifted open.

"Idiots didn't even lock the place before they shut it down; talk about a rushed job!" Charles said, his bemused expression was made all the more apparent as the entrance light started to flicker to life.

"They didn't even cut the power? Odd… who's been paying for it then?" Vanessa asked rhetorically as they all stepped inside the cold, damp, and forgotten building.

"Let's split up to cover more ground; that way, we can just get in and get out." Rachel said, her hand brushing up against a cobweb, which caused her to remove her hand from that general area and shake it.

Without another word, the group split up, walking into a different part of the building. Charles went to the east, Rachel went to the south, Vanessa went to the north, and Richard went to the west.

As Richard walked through the dark, decrepit building, his flash-light being his only means of seeing, he felt his skin grow goosebumps, and his heart rate increase from 50 beats per minute, to 70 beats per minute when he heard the sound of a door creaking open.

He was currently stationed right by the parts and service room, the sign on the door just barely hanging on by a single screw. Right next to him were a few party tables, and in the distance was Foxy's Pirate's cove. However, the Foxy wasn't there since all the animatronics were mysteriously gone.

Richard didn't pay any attention to it; the company probably took the robots anyway. "Relax… nothing's gonna jump out at you," Richard muttered to himself as he pushed open the door to the parts and service room.

In the room was a metal table, empty shelves, and a couple of cob-webs; aside from that, the room was completely empty. "Huh… nothing, odd," Richard said as then, he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. He froze stiff, and then, in a fight or flight reaction, he turned around and punched the person in the nose.

"GAH! What the fuck Ricky!" A feminine voice shouted as Richard paled; it was Rachel.

"Sorry, you scared me… but can you blame me! This place is fucking terrifying!" Richard said in his defence as Rachel rubbed her nose with an annoyed look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Sorry 'bout scaring ya, Ricky. But, Charles found something, you gotta check this out; it's awesome!" Rachel said, her expression changing from annoyed to excited within seconds.

Richard wondered what could've got her attention like that, but, of course, that didn't matter. "Alright, show me the way," Richard stated calmly as Rachel turned around and left the parts and service room, Richard following close behind her. However, little did they know that someone was watching them, no, more like some people.

 _"It's him… he looks just like him."_ A young-sounding voice whispered as Richard stopped in his tracks; he tapped on Rachel's shoulder, getting her to turn around.

"Did you hear something?" Richard asked as Rachel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about, Ricky? I didn't hear anything. It's probably just the wind; this place is probably just getting to ya." Rachel said as Richard sighed.

'I could've sworn I heard something though…' Richard thought as he shrugged, deciding to ignore the supposed voice as he and Rachel made it to the place that Charles wanted him to check out.

When they entered the room, Richard felt a chill go down his spine. The room seemed abandoned, forgotten, and rotting. Against the walls were broken down arcade machines and spare shelves, which were filled to the brim with empty Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy heads. However, that wasn't all.

Sitting slumped up against a wall was what seemed to be a yellow Bonnie animatronic. However, it looked empty, as if there wasn't anything in it, like a suit. "Check this shit out, Ricky! A suit, an actual, wearable suit!" Charles said, pointing at the suit with a huge, almost joyous look on his face.

"It looks… old…" Vanessa whispered in a hushed tone as Rachel sighed.

"You guys really didn't grow up, did you?" Rachel said jokingly, causing Charles to pout.

"Come on, Rachel, I know you're squealing internally too! I mean, not everyone finds things like this!" Charles said as Richard chuckled at the two's argument.

 _"It's you… it really is you, murderer!"_ Another hushed, child-like voice hit Richard's ears as his blood ran cold. He turned around, not seeing a single thing at all.

"Ok.. you guys can't tell me you do not hear that!" Richard said, his heart-rate increasing again.

"Hear what? Look, dude, nothing is in here; this place is just getting to you." Rachel said, getting Charles's attention.

"Are you kidding me, dude? I don't blame him; this place gives me the chills!" Charles said as Vanessa sighed.

"Well, why are we still here then if it's spooking you?" Vanessa asked as a smirk appeared on Charles's face. Nobody liked that smirk because whenever Charles had a bad idea, it was indicated by a smirk that stretched from ear to ear.

"Hey, Ricky, why don't you try it on so I can get a picture of you in it to show Nick? He'd laugh his ass off if he saw you in that suit." Charles said as Richard sighed. Of course, that was his motive. Nick was a few years older than Richard. Nick was about 20 years old, and his girlfriend, Violet Sing, 19, always loved seeing Richard in stupid situations.

Violet, as Nick had unfortunately found out, was pregnant, which pissed both his dad and her parents off; however, there was nothing neither of them could do about it, due to Abortion being illegal in Florida, and neither of their families had enough money to go to California where it was legal.

Unlike the others in the group, Charles knew the situation and probably wanted to lift their spirits by showing Nick and Violet a funny photo. However, a part of Richard sent warning flags off in his mind, telling him to steer clear from the suit. He didn't know why, but it seemed… dangerous.

"I don't know Charles… it seems kind of… dangerous, don't you think?" Richard said, voicing his opinion as Charles rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Ricky, you honestly think that it could be dangerous? Seriously, it's an empty suit, besides, even if something bad did happen, like if you couldn't get it off, we'd help ya; now stop being a wuss and put on the suit." Charles said as Vanessa looked at Charles with a concerned look in her eyes.

"If he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to," Vanessa said as Charles sighed.

"And you mean to tell me you wouldn't pay money to see him in that dumb-looking thing? Honestly, you guys are no fun." Charles said as Richard sighed.

"Fine, I'll put it on, but if I can't get it off, you guys will help me, right?" Richard said as they all nodded.

 _"Monster! We'll get our revenge!"_ Another child-like voice whispered, this one seeming closer to him as Richard shook his head. 'It's just the wind; ignore it; it's only the wind.' Richard thought as he walked towards the suit.

First, he detached the upper part of the extremely lightweight suit and slipped it on; it fit as snug as a glove. Then taking off his shoes, he put the lower half of the suit on, the same thing happening. It fit perfectly, his fingers were snug to the suit's fingers, and his toes fit in the same spots where the suits did. However, he could only see out of the nose, which was hard to do since they were only small holes.

"Damn, you really do look like a dork dude, hold on, let me take a picture!" Charles said as he began digging around for a camera to take a photo of Richard with. However, as he did so, he could feel something… cold brush up against his skin.

'What the hell?' Richard thought as he noticed something just above him; there was a leak in the ceiling. They'd been in the building for so long that he forgot it was raining outside. 'Jeez, I forgot it was even raining outside.' Richard thought as a rain droplet hit the suit.

"Ok, I found it, stand still I-"

It happened all too fast for anyone to even attempt to stop it.

A loud **snapping** sound rang out in the room, followed by a loud **crunching** sound, then the suit, along with Richard, fell backwards, blood now bursting out of the edges of the suit. A loud, dreadful scream echoed out of the suit as Rachel, Charles, and Vanessa went wide-eyed.

 **"HELP ME! SOMEONE,** ** _ANYONE_** **HELP ME!** " Richard shouted as the group watched, frozen in fear as they watched his _neck_ get stretched out by metal inside the suit, his muscle tissue exposed for the whole world as blood leaked out from all corners of the suit, his eyes were now matching up to the suit's eye sockets as they were pushed out, replaced by the suits own eyes.

The suit's slack-jawed expression showed Richards now morphed and twisted mouth, blood was dripping down it as two metal rods jutted out of his lower jaw and up into the roof of his mouth and possibly further beyond.

Charles dropped the camera as a pool of blood drew closer to them as it encircled the camera. All the while, the dreadful, continuous scream continued to echo out in the room, until it stopped, and the suit went limp. Richard… was dead.

This was his fault; this was Charles's fault, and only when it was over did he realize that. "O-Oh m-my god…" He said, wide-eyed as he backed away. "I-I did t-this…!" Charles said, swallowing back fear, disgust, and anger at himself, tears bubbling in his eyes as he stared at the suit.

"I-I… I killed Richard…" Charles muttered as Vanessa screamed, and Rachel ran out of the room to throw up her breakfast, lunch, and dinner from the last two weeks. Charles, deciding to take action, grabbed Vanessa by the shoulder and turned her to him.

"We need to leave; we don't tell anyone about this either. This is a secret we keep between us. Nobody can know unless we want to be arrested, got it. THIS NEVER HAPPENED." Charles said, going into full damage control mode as Vanessa became disgusted.

"Y-You aren't serious, right! N-Nick needs to know and-"

"Do you want to go to jail?! 'Cause that is what will happen if we tell anyone, understand?!" Charles interrupted as Vanessa swallowed back her fear and mortification as she nodded slowly. "Then let's get the fuck out of here, grab Rachel, and let's get the fuck out of here."

They left, leaving the suit to rot forever in the room, untouched by humanity. When they left, five white orbs appeared in the room. The balls shifted into small, pale children with varying wounds. One of them had a slit through their neck; that was Gabriel. Then there was one with a stab wound in their chest, that was Jeremy. The next one had their wrists slit, which was Susie. Then there was Fritz, who had a missing eye. Finally, there was Cassidy, who had handprints engraved on their neck.

"We caught him! We caught Purple Guy!" Gabriel said joy in his voice as Cassidy looked at her hands.

"Then why don't I feel any lighter… didn't Charlie say that when you pass on, it feels like your soul would get lighter, so why aren't we passing?" Cassidy said through clenched teeth. "We got our revenge, so why can't we pass on!" The girl shouted.

"Because this isn't Purple Guy…" Jeremy said, gaining Susie's attention.

"What do you mean, he had purple eyes, just like Purple Guy, it has to be him!" Susie said, denying the fact that they could be gone.

"Because that was Richard… That other guy said his name was Richard… Richard was my friend before I died… Purple Guy tried to lure him too, but… he didn't believe him… He also had purple eyes… I just didn't recognize him…" Jeremy said, looking at the suit as he floated up to it and pressing a hand on its forehead.

"I-I'm sorry… W-We screwed up…" Jeremy said as Fritz placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We're sorry…" Fritz said as Jeremy looked away from the suit, only for Fritz to tap him on the shoulder.

"H-Hey! It's moving! Its finger just twitched!" Fritz said as Jeremy looked back at it with wide eyes; it was then when he noticed it, the suit's pupils were white… Richard was not dead.

 **He came back**.


	2. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

Pain. Unrelenting, nigh unending pain was all that he felt. It surged through his body like a cancer, and then, he felt death and its cold embrace, only to be ripped back into the world of the living within just a few minutes of his death. He couldn’t breathe, yet, he felt no pain from not being able to do so. He couldn’t move, or, at the very least, he was too drained to do so. His vision was clear, yet, also lopsided, which he quickly found out was because his head was tilted to the left ever so slightly.

He groaned although it sounded more like a hiss. What… happened to him? He remembered putting on a suit, a yellow Bonnie one, then, he felt a sharp, ceaseless pain erupt from him, then… he died. **But he came back**.

Why was he back? Didn’t he just die? Cease to exist? No longer in the land of the living? Was he… was he a Zombie? No… that didn’t make sense; he believed in ghosts, but Zombies? No, not possible. But that didn’t explain his current predicament. Then, he saw them. Five, ghosts, actual ghosts!

They were all floating in front of him, looks of guilt and worry on their faces as one of them stared right at him; that one had the most conflicted expression of them all, but that was not his main concern, obviously.

“GAHHH!!!” A scream was what his first words would be after dying and coming back, which was followed up by a hoarse, blood-filled cough and a hiss. In reaction to this, the ghosts who were in front of him screamed too. This was too bizarre to be real-life; this… was illogical.

“H-He’s alive!” One of the ghosts said as the one close to his face stared at him with a sorrowful look.

“But at what cost?” The one in front of him… it sounded like… the ghost sounded like.

“J-Jeremy…?” His hoarse, metallic-sounding voice spoke out, spooking even himself. The ghost stared at him; then, the thing hugged his head.

“I-I’m s-so sorry Richard, this… t-this is my fault!” The boy said as Richard became confused; what was his fault?

“Jeremy, back away from him. He just died; I think he wants answers more than anything else.” One of the other ghosts said, the one with yellow eyes. Now that he noticed it, each of them had different coloured eyes.

The one on the right had brown eyes, Jeremy had blue eyes, the one behind the brown-eyed one had yellow eyes, the one just behind Jeremy had brownish-red eyes, and the other one had golden eyes.

“I-I don’t u-understand…” Richard started, coughing up blood again as he spoke, “I should be d-dead… I should’ve passed o-on, right?” Richard finished, his voice filled with confusion and pain as he looked at the puddle of blood surrounding the suit.

He couldn’t move, which concerned him; why couldn’t he move? He had so many questions, with seemingly no answers, and it pissed him off. He was angry; where were his friends? Where were Charles, Vanessa, and Rachel?

“You seem confused… as the eldest dead person here, I can explain…” Yellow eyes said as a small, faux smile appeared on her face as she looked at him. “After all, I was the first…” she said, sadness laced in her tone, but the smile on her face betrayed that sentiment.

“You haven’t passed on because you have unfinished business… just like my friends and me. We were all murdered by the same guy, who we call Purple Guy, and that’s because he had purple eyes, which is all we knew about our killer, aside from the fact that he wore the very suit you’re in now.” Yellow eyes stated as she rubbed the side of her arm.

“You were killed in a Springlock failure… meaning your death was an accident, but… in truth, it wasn’t…” Yellow eyes continued as Richard stared at her, his attention now fully on her, which made her nervous.

“I-I… u-um… w-we rigged the s-suit to go o-off when s-someone p-put it on, b-because w-we thought o-our k-killer would c-come back a-after h-he dismantled t-the an-animatronics. W-We d-didn’t e-expect a-a group o-of t-teenagers t-to come a-and-“ She stopped as the Golden eyed ghost placed a hand on her chest.

“It’s ok, Susie; I’ll take it from here.” The girl said as she stared at Richard with a sorrowful look. “We apologize for what we did… we got you mixed up for our killer due to the whole purple eyes thing.” Golden eyes said as Richard was livid.

“Y-You think an apology w-will work?! T-that you killed me because of a-a stupid co-coincidence I shared w-with your k-killer?!” Richard shouted in a garbled slosh of agony and anger; the stutter was caused by his mangled body inside.

“Hey! Can you blame us? That’s all we have to go on! Not many people have purple eyes, so when we saw you and your purple eyes, we thought that you could possibly be our killer. Sorry if we got you confused with him, but…” Brown eyes stopped, calming himself down.

“It was an accident… ok, sorry…” He finished, looking at the ground dejectedly as Richard grumbled.

“Fi-fine…” Richard said as he tried moving his hand, only to find out that he couldn’t. “U-Uh… how d-do I move?” Richard asked as Red eyes stared at him, then, out of nowhere, he snapped his fingers in realization.

“Ah, well, ya see, partner, you just died and possessed the suit, so you won’t be able to move it right away, especially since you got Springlocked. I’d say it’d be a full year before you can move again.” Red eyes said, making Richard sigh. This was just great… not only was he dead, but he was trapped in a ‘Springlock suit.’ He heard about them from his dad, who used to work at Freddy’s.

He told him that the suits were designed to be part suit, part Animatronic and that in suit mode, it was extremely fickle; one wrong move and pow! You become one with the endoskeleton inside the damn thing. He knew something about the suit was dangerous. Damn Charles and his convincing ways, this time, however, he died because of his antics.

“Oh, hey, Richard… uh, now that you’re here, we can play catch up!” Jeremy said, trying to lift the tension as the newly deceased teen snickered.

“I-I guess we can, can’t we.”

*****

Charles was, understandably, a nervous wreck. He just caused the death of his best friend, and he ran away like a coward, leaving him for dead. But, if you were in his situation, who wouldn’t!? If they called the police or anyone for that matter, they’d think that they were the ones who killed him!

It was bad enough that Richard was dead, but now Vanessa was rightfully pissed off at him, and Rachel refused to talk to either of them since the incident. A week had gone by since Richard’s death, and not only was his dad worried about him, but Nick was having a panic attack, now having to deal with a missing sibling and a child on the way.

Currently, he sat in his socials classroom doing a bad job at seeming calm and collected. As if it couldn’t get any worse, the screams of his friend dying echoed over and over again in his head, whose blood was on his hands, all because of what? He wanted to take a picture of him in the stupid suit, the one that became his grave.

“Mr. Afton, do you mind explaining to me why you aren’t paying attention to class?” The teacher said as Charles snapped to attention. Ah yes, his last name, a name of contention. You see, his 'father,’ William Afton, got arrested for the murders of the children that went missing when evidence came out that he was, indeed, the killer.

He lived with his brother, Michael Afton, in a joint house. Michael moved out of the family house after he saw that William was going crazy and that his life would’ve been in danger; not only that but so was Charles’ life as well. So, Michael moved out with Charles so that they could live in safety, away from their psychotic father. He was the second oldest in the Afton Family after Elizabeth died, and after Chris died, he and Michael stuck by each-others side, even if Michael was the reason for Chris’s death.

“R-right! Sorry ‘bout that.” Charles said as he slumped down in his chair. He felt awful, not only that, but he felt like it was all his fault, when really, how the hell could he have known the suit was a Springlock suit! He had never seen one before, and William prohibited them from going near ANY Fazbear locations after Chris’s and Elizabeth’s deaths.

The class was just about ended when the announcements went off. “Can Charles Afton please come to the office? I repeat, can Charles Afton please come to the office? Thank you.” The tired-sounding secretary said as a pit grew in Charles’s stomach. Charles got up from his chair and started to walk out of the room as people gave him looks.

Just as he was about to leave, he saw someone go to trip him, their leg sticking out. In response, he scowled, lifted up his foot, and stomped on their ankle, causing them to shout in pain as he left. He really didn’t have the time for classroom shenanigans; he just wondered why he was getting called down to the office?

*****

Vanessa was conflicted. That day would always stick out in her mind; of course, things could’ve been worse, way worse, but… she felt awful for leaving Richard there to die. She was remorseful but also scared. She was scared to go back and face her consequences, and more importantly, she didn’t know what Charles would do.

Charles was by no means abusive, but he did have a tight leash on her when it came to what it was they did, and Charles made it very clear that she wasn’t allowed to go back to that Freddy’s location, either out of fear or out of seriousness, but to her, it didn’t matter.

She was currently in gym class, and they had just finished a run, and they had passed by the Freddy's location. When she passed it, she felt a sharp pain in her head, a pang of guilt, which caused her to nearly trip. Thanks to a friend, she didn’t fall, and right now, she was sitting with that best friend.

“Hey, you never said if you were ok or not back there; what happened?” A girl by the name of Lucy Mayweather said as Vanessa sighed. Lucy was a new friend; she was someone who she met a couple of weeks before Richard’s death. She had soft brown skin, light brown eyes, and curly black hair.

Lucy wore a white shirt with the number 17 on it and white shorts with the same number on the left pant leg. They were gym uniforms the school used; Vanessa was wearing the same thing, but with the number 20 instead on her shirt and shorts leg.

“I’d rather not…” Vanessa said as Lucy looked at her worriedly.

“Come on, Nessa, you’ve been acting a bit strange ever since Monday. Are you sure you’re ok? If you need to talk about something, my mom’s a therapist.” Lucy said as Vanessa sighed.

“Look, I-“ She stopped herself, she didn’t want to say anything on accident, “-I’d much rather just keep it to myself. It really isn’t that bad; something happened to a friend of mine, but… they’re fine…” Vanessa lied as Lucy sighed in annoyance.

“Well, I guess you’re not willing to talk about it. It’s fine, but… just don’t keep something you can’t handle mentally bottled up. You remember what happened last time you did that. I don’t want to go through that again.” Lucy said as she got up to go use the bathroom.

Vanessa sighed, looking at her hands, specifically her arms. She shook her head, ‘never again…’ She thought, getting up to go use the bathroom herself.

*****

Rachel was disgusted. It played in her head over and over again. She stayed home from school today; in fact, she hadn’t gone the whole week. She couldn’t believe her ‘friends’ at all. They refused to talk about **it,** and they actively avoided the topic like the plague. The worst part was, was that they refused to talk to the police about it.

She could understand slightly as to why neither of them wanted to be charged with involuntary manslaughter nor with breaking or entering, but even so, they should’ve gone to the police. Yet, despite the fact that she wanted to go to them about it, she felt scared to do so; it was like something about her compelled herself to not talk about it.

She couldn’t even look at herself in the mirror without seeing Richard right beside her. She loved the nerd; she wanted to ask him out, but she never had the guts to, but now… she could never do that, not anymore. He was dead now.

She spent the whole night crying about it, and when her parents asked, she told them to leave her alone. They respected her privacy, but they were too worried. She refused to answer their questions; she was stubborn in that regard.

She sighed. She hated every second of it. She couldn’t close her eyes without seeing the suit twitch and convulse on the floor. She couldn’t listen to her favourite screamo band without hearing Richard’s screams for help in the back of her mind; she couldn’t do anything without the guilt of knowing that she watched him suffer while he died painfully and slowly.

She couldn’t live with that type of guilt.

She didn’t want to live with that type of guilt.

So, with no emotion at all, she went to the garage when her parents weren’t home, walked up to her dad's M1911 that he had placed on his workbench, checked the ammo-clip to see if it was full, it wasn’t, so she loaded it. She cocked the gun back, raised the gun to her head, and-

*****

Two days passed since Rachel’s suicide was announced to the school at large. The Principal and Vice-Principal gathered everyone in the school for a mourning assembly, and during that assembly, he mentioned how they hoped for Richard's safe return, as there was a theory going around with the police that he might’ve been kidnapped.

Charles knew the truth.

Charles wouldn’t tell the truth to anyone.

The news of Rachel’s suicide hit the remaining members of the friends' group like a truck. Out of the two of them, Vanessa was hurt the most by the news, so much so that she blamed Charles for it and broke up with him.

If he was being honest, he blamed himself for it as well. Not to mention, he had been suspended from school for smoking a cigarette at the back of the school, which was why he was called to the office in the first place that day, but with all that had happened, he didn’t care.

Richard’s blood was on his hands, Rachel’s blood was on his hands, even if it was indirectly, and Vanessa hated him now. This all happened because of him wanting Richard to put on the suit; he cursed himself for it; he really hated this, he hated all of this.

He even got a very, very pissed-off text from Nick to never show his face at his front door ever again unless it was with Richard in hand. But Charles knew the truth. Richard was dead, and it was his fault.

“Are you ok, Charles?” Michael asked; his black hair flowed down the sides of his head as his purple eyes stared at him with concern as Charles sighed.

“That’s a dumb question, Mike,” Charles said, bitterness in his voice as Michael sighed.

“You feel guilt… for what happened, right?” Michael asked as Charles nodded. “That’s good. It means you know what happened was wrong… It really isn’t your fault, you didn’t-“

“BUT IT IS MY FAULT, MIKE!” Charles said, his hand balled into a fist as Michael looked at the ground. “I tempted him to put on the suit; he died in the suit due to a Springlock Failure. I told him it would be ok! Now he’s dead, Rachel killed herself because of it, and Vanessa hates my guts now!” Charles shouted, tears in his eyes as they streamed down his cheeks.

“Charles… please, if you keep blaming yourself for this, you’ll end up like Rachel. I don’t want my only family left to die; please… go to a therapist.” Michael said in a calm voice, trying to soothe the irate Charles, yet, the boy didn’t listen.

“Why should I? I’m just like, dad, I killed someone, and you want to know the scary part, Mike? DO YOU!” Charles said as Michael arched his eyebrow with worry and concern.

“What… Charles?” Michael asked, his tone filled with concern.

“My first reaction was to cover it up! Not go tell the police, not go tell Nick, it was to run and hide and pretend like it never happened! That’s the scary part, Mike; I’m a monster, I killed Richard, it’s my fault!” Charles said as Michael sighed.

“Charles… please, calm down-“

He jumped… they were on the school roof… a three-storey tall building… to which a fall from a building that height would, and could, kill someone…

And then there was one…

*****

This was the second funeral Vanessa had been to in the span of a week. First, it was Rachel’s… and now, it was Charles. She felt awful… yet, she didn’t care. She didn’t care that Charles was dead; after all, he killed Richard, and by extent, Rachel, meaning that he was unforgivable… right?

She didn’t know, and if she was being honest? She was conflicted. “Mom…” Vanessa said, her tone of voice soft, as the woman looked at her with a concerned look.

“Yes… dear?” Her mother asked as Vanessa looked at Charles's grave.

“Do you think… he’s in heaven?” Vanessa asked as her mom hummed.

“I think so. He was a good kid… he helped out in the community, and even after his father was found out to be the one who killed those kids, he did his best to separate himself from his father. So yes, to answer your question, Vanessa, I believe both Rachel and Charles are in heaven, watching over you and their families.” Vanessa’s mom said, a sad smile on her face as Vanessa nodded.

Sure, she didn’t think Charles deserved to be in heaven, but… she shook her head, no… thinking like that was bad, of course, he was in heaven, he felt horrible about their deaths, he wasn’t an evil bastard, just someone who made a bad judgement call in a stressful situation.

Thinking about it, she had only just realized that she was the only one left in her group of friends alive. Jeremy was murdered, Richard was dead, Rachel committed suicide, and so did Charles. Ironically enough, the one that was suicidal at one point in her life was alive and standing strong.

But, how long would that last? ‘No,’ she chastised herself mentally; she refused to slip back into that again, for Lucy’s sake.

*****

Days passed, those days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, and no one had found Richard at all. The police gave up the case, and it turned cold, just like his body. Eventually, Nick’s daughter was born, Lucy had named her Deliah.

Time passed, and Nick moved on after his brothers' death; he needed to be there for his daughter, his pride and joy. However, Violet didn’t think so… for years; unbeknownst to Nick, Violet had been physically and mentally abusing Deliah for years, until she turned 10, and when Nick came home early from work, he watched Violet lash Deliah with a belt for no reason.

When he saw that, he divorced Violet and put a restraining order on her that prevented her from being in the same State as Deliah and him.

Four more years went by, and Deliah, now 14 years old, stood just outside of the local Abandoned Fazbears restaurant, a flashlight in hand and a worried expression on her face; she planned to find out what lurked inside of that very building after hearing rumours at school about it being haunted.

**It was time to find out what was inside the building and what the rumours were true.**


End file.
